


Captive

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Foreplay is always fun with your husband.





	Captive

You laugh at the man standing in front of you. He wields a mask over his face and he’s brandishing a butterfly knife. He looks absolutely moronic. But you have a part to act in. You must act nonchalant, even though your heart is pounding in your chest. 

Your hands itch with intensity as you try and escape the rope that binds them behind the chair that your sitting on. He stalks in front of you, his breath coming in pitches, chest heaving heavily. Your mesmerized by the man, yet, you mustn’t show any fear.

You bit down on your tongue as another bout of laughter threatens to escape your throat. The man ceases in his pacing and leans forward, his hot breath blowing softly on your cheeks. “Don’t underestimate me.” he growls in a deep tone.

“Oh, please,” you roll your eyes as his gaze flashes with a surge of anger. “You’re nothing but a puppy; you couldn’t hurt a damn thing if you tried.”

The man eases the blade of the butterfly knife against your throat and from the corner of your gaze, you noticed the slight bulge in his pants. You have him now, you have him cornered. You knew he would get off to your resistance.

“Try me, bitch.” he seethes, his voice slightly muffled behind the mask. “Go ahead.”

You smirk and lean slightly forward to press the hilt tighter to your throat. It stings, yet you keep your composure. “Scott, kiss me.” you order lightly. “Take off the mask, and kiss me like you mean it.”

He growls under the mask before pulling it from his head and dropping the knife onto the ground. He grabs your face between his hands and roughly leans in, his lips and teeth rough against your own as you expertly work yourself out of the rope and curl your hands around his neck.

He roughly grips you up and pulls you to your feet before you jump and wrap your legs around his waist as he blindly guides you to the bed only meters away from you. 


End file.
